Son of the Scissor Wielder
by Gamer95
Summary: Ryuko's not exactly what one would consider the maternal type. But when an injured child randomly appears in her living room, she finds that maternal instincts come much easier than she originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical late evening at Privet Drive. The sun was setting and the moon was slowly rising, families were getting ready for dinner, and at 4 Privet Drive, A small child was getting beaten by his uncle after he came home from work.

Harry let out strangled gasps of agony as his uncle violently slammed a metal baseball bat all over his tiny fragile body. Magic alone was the only thing preventing his skull from caving in from the blows.

The little boy whimpered in pain.

"I...I wanna be somewhere else...I wanna be loved..."

Vernon stumbled back as a flash of light filled the room. When he opened them again, Harry was gone. Snarling, he went to look for Harry, expecting him to have teleported nearby.

He couldn't have been further from correct...

_Meanwhile, at Honno City..._

A young woman with black hair with red high lights was absentmindedly flipping through channels on her small TV. "Boring, seen it, lame, outrageous." The women said in a bored monotone. Ryuko sighed. "Why does cable suck so much?" She was currently living in a small house in the zero star district. Her sister, Satsuki, had offered her a house in the three star district, but she had declined. She wanted to earn that right for herself. Otherwise she'd feel like she was leeching off of her sister's success.

She was about to shut off the TV and head out for some fresh air, when a bright flash of light engulfed the room. Ryuko cursed and covered her eyes until the light faded.

"Ugh...What...What was that?" She mumbled. She heard a small whimper, and blinked. Looking in the direction the noise came from, she saw a small child lying on her living room floor.

She just stared at the boy for a few moments, blinking a few times in confusion. Then she screamed and ran around like a headless chicken. "OH MY GOD|! WHERE DID THIS KID COME FROM AND HOW DID HE GET LIKE THIS!?" Ryuko yelled out as she started to babble random nonsense, not knowing how to deal with the situation.

Harry cringed from all the noise the woman in the house was making. He was bad...He was in her house without permission...He was going to be punished for sure... He weakly forced his upper body off the floor, then slowly began to crawl away. He got about two feet, before falling flat on his face, whimpering as he hit his already broken nose against the floor.

Ryuko immediately stopped her yelling and rapid pacing. _'What was that?'_ Ryuko asked herself as she turned to face where the noise came from only to see the kid that appeared out of nowhere on the floor, whimpering and with blood leaking out of his crooked nose. _'Oh God! I need to do something!'_ Ryuko thought to herself as she ran towards Harry.

Ryuko gently moved the child so he was on his back, and got a better look at the injuries.

He was bruised like an apple that had fallen down eighty flights of stairs, and the bruises were all painted with a thick coat of blood. His limbs and nose were twisted at slight angles, his lip was sliced open, there were patches of skin missing, there was a permanent burn mark on his chin, and he was covered in horrible scars. She grabbed at his hand, and felt that it was oddly rough. Afraid, she looked down to see that his hand was charred black...

Her eyes widened and her pupils shrank into pin points at the sight of all these injuries.

"What the hell happened to you...?" Ryuko said softly as she looked over the injures again, clarifying that the injures where real. Harry kept his mouth shut. '_'If I tell her, Uncle Vernon will hurt me more, or kill me...' _Harry thought to himself before feeling the sensation of being picked up.

Ryuko didn't waste time waiting for an answer. Without a word, she scooped Harry into her arms and sprinted out the door as fast as she could.

It was quite a sight to see, a young woman sprinting down the street, leaving a trail of dust in her wake, carrying an injured child and muttering "Hospitalhospitalhospital" under her breath.

Harry was confused. What was the woman doing? Was she taking him somewhere where she could hurt him more? He would understand if she was. He deserved it for being a freak.

He suddenly felt her grip on him loosening slightly. Out of a subconscious fear of being dropped, he clutched tightly to her shirt to steady himself.

Ryuko tightened her grip on Harry when she felt a tug on her shirt, making sure that he didn't slip out of her grip, thus causing him to get even more injured.

Two minutes more of running like a rocket to the moon, and Ryuko made it the hospital that was run by Barazo Mankanshoku, the father of her best friend Mako Mankanshoku for the past few years ever since Mako's family earned the money to run genuine businesses. She didn't stop and plowed through the door, slowing down when was inside. She stopped in front of the front desk. Ryuko noticed a service bell on the desk and started to ring it again and again in rapid succession.

After five rings, a brown-haired young woman zipped up to the front desk.

"Hi, Ryuko! What brings you here? Are you hurt or something? You look okay to me. How've you been? I'm just dandy lately, the hospital's been earning plenty of money, and we're getting by great, so how's life down on the zero-star district...uh...no offense or anything, I just wanna know if you're happy, cuz if you're not you can come and stay with me and-" Ryuko put her hand over her friend's mouth, and she continued talking, her words now muffled.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME! NEED HELP NOW!" Ryuko yelled out in frustration.

Mako pouted at being yelled at. "Well, why didn't you say-" Mako was beginning to say when she finally noticed the severely injured child in Ryuko's arms. "OHMYGOD!WHATHAPPENEDTOHIM?!WHYISHESOINJURIED!?WHEREDIDYOUFIND-" Mako yelled rapidly until Ryuko put her hand on her friends mouth again.

"Mako...I need you to get your dad. Can you do that for me?" Mako nodded. Ryuko sighed. "Thank you."

"Don't you worry, Ryuko! Dad'll have him back on his feet in no time!" Mako saluted, and without another word, dashed out of the room to find her father.

The young woman let out a deep sigh and collapsed into a waiting chair, tired out from the night's events. She looked down at the child in her arms. He looked back up at her, confused.

She noticed that his eyes were almost completely swollen shut and grimaced. _'Guess I didn't notice before because his eyes were closed...'_ She mused. The two continued to look at each other.

Ryuko forced a smiles and rubbed his head. "Don't you worry, little guy. After my friend Mako gets her Dad, we'll see about getting you fixed up." Ryuko told him. Then Harry hissed in pain when Ryuko's hand made contact a part of his head that was injured.

Ryuko pulled her hand away immediately from his head when she heard him hiss. _'Crap...Didn't mean to hurt him...]_ Ryuko thought. Then she felt something wet on her hand.

She slowly drew her hand back, and her eyes widened when she saw fresh blood.

"Aw geez..." She mumbled. "Sorry, little guy..." The child mumbled something quietly. Ryuko raised a brow and leaned in closer.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What was that?"

"Um...c-can you do that again please? ...It felt nice..."

This caused Ryuko to blink a few times in shock. "Um...Okay. I'll try not to touch anyplace that'll hurt you this time. Okay?" Ryuko told him. Harry looked nervous but nodded his head in agreement. After that, Ryuko looked over his head and found an area that wasn't damaged.

She started rubbing the spot, avoiding hitting the spot she touched before. While she was rubbing his head, Harry closed his eyes and started to hum inaudibly in content. _'This feels nice...'_ Harry thought as he placed his head on her chest.

Ryuko smiled slightly, and continued to stroke his little head.

"Heya there, Ryuko!" Ryuko looked over to see Mako's father smiling and waving at her. The aforementioned girl leaned in from behind her father's back.

"Sorry it took so long! Dad was on break, and it took FOREVER to find him." Barazo chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. So, uh, where's the ki-OH MY GOODNESS!"

The large man's yell surprised everyone in the room.

"What happened?!"

Before Ryuko could answer, Barazo Mankanshoku interrupted her. "Please follow me to an examination room, you can explain on the way!" Barazo told Ryuko as he rushed away, forcing Mako and Ryuko to rush after him.

"Ryuko, where'd you get that kid, anyway?" Barazo asked as he led his daughter and her friend to the examination room.

"I don't know where he came from." Ryuko shrugged. "I was just...in my living room, minding my own business, then there was a bright flash of light, and he was just...there."

"Wow. That's kinda weird." Mako commented.

Harry's eyes widened. He did the freaky stuff again! He bit down on his lip to keep from blurting out his apologies. They hadn't deduced what it was yet. If he didn't say anything, maybe he wouldn't get punished.

They made it to the table and Barazo turned towards Ryuko. "Alright then, Could you gently sit him on the table so I can examine him, Ryuko?" Barazo asked her. Ryuko nodded her head. She walked to the table and lifted Harry up, then gently sat him down. She backed up and Barazo got in front of him to examine him. "Okay little guy, what's your name?" Barazo asks him as he looked over his arms and head.

"H-Harry..." Harry replied softly.

"AWWW, HE'S SOOOO CUUUUTE!" Mako gushed.

"Hey there, Harry! So, I'm gonna have to take your shirt off real quick here...I need to see how things are under the clothes." Harry hesitated, then slowly pulled the oversized t-shirt off of his upper body, revealing his bare skin to everyone in the room.

Everyone was dead silent as they stared at his mutilated body.

No one said a word. Even Mako, who looked like she was seconds away from crying. Harry was very nervous under everyone's gazes and tried to make himself smaller. After a few moments, Ryuko slowly walked over to him and stopped when she was half a foot away from him. She looked down at him with horrified eyes.

"Who did this to you?" She breathed out softly.

Harry was horrified. Oh no, Uncle Vernon was going to find out for sure! What would he do to him? Would he make him drink bleach? Would he hit him with the metal bat? Would he leave him in the rain, or burn him on the stove, or hold his head under boiling hot water?

Harry tried to answer the woman's question, he really did...But all he could bring himself to do was let out little nervous stuttering sounds.

Seeing the little boy's fear, Ryuko bent down to his level. Without a moments hesitation, Ryuko envelopedHarry in an embrace. Harry stiffened from the contact. _'W-Why is she hugging me...?'_ Harry though to himself. After a few moments, Harry relaxed into her hug and dropped his head onto her shoulders.

Ryuko ran her fingers through the little boy's messy black hair to show that he was safe with her, and that she would never hurt him. Harry closed his eyes and let out a small hum of content. Ryuko smirked in satisfaction at the noise, content she had made progress. Then, Mako spoke up.

"Aw...That's adorable..." She cooed.

Her father chuckled. "It sure is adorable, but uh Ryuko...maybe you should save the hugs until after I patched up his wounds." Barazo told her as he gestured towards Harry's injuries with his hand.

Ryuko blushed in embarrassment. "Of course. Taking care of his injuries is more important right now." Ryuko said as she slowly let harry go, much to his dismay.

Ryuko caught the sad expression on Harry's face, and with a smirk, patted the top of his head. "Don't worry, kid. Once you're better, I'll give you all the hugs you want. Does that sound good?" Harry looked up at her with a soft smile and nodded.

"Okay...Thank you..."

Barazo smiled at the two before speaking up. "Alright then, if you let me handle Harry, I'll get him done in a jiffy." He told her. Ryuko nodded, then looked towards Harry.

"Okay Harry, I'll have to go so Dr. Mankanshoku can help heal your injuries. But when he's done, I'll be back for you." She said with a smile.

Harry hesitated, then nodded. He looked over to the doctor, who smiled back.

"Come along, little buddy, let's get you healed up, okay?" And with that, Ryuko and Mako watched the large man carry the child away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuko and Mako sat in the waiting room in silence for several minutes, Ryuko glaring hatefully at the door of the operating room, wanting to find whoever had done that to the little boy and beat them bloody.

Mako was whistling a merry tune, until she slowly turned to look at her best friend with a thoughtful look on her face. The thoughtful look turned into a wide grin, and she spoke.

"Adopt him, Ryuko."

Ryuko's head snapped to her friend, her anger momentarily lost in shock by what she just said. "Say what?!" Ryuko yelled in surprise.

Mako smiled as she explained. "Well, you found him hurt, so you dropped everything you were doing to bring him down here so he could get better. When he was sad, you hugged him, and you did it with a big smile on your face. You wanna break the knees of the people who did this to him. You talk to him in one of the most motherly tones I've ever heard, and he's calmer when you're around him. It's obvious you love him, and he loves you, and so you have to adopt him or else he'll he sad and lonely, and you'll feel guilty because the last thing you'll ever see of him is him looking back at you longingly, silently begging you not to leave him, and then you'll never truly get rid of your guilty conscience for giving him up, and that is why you have to adopt him. So he can be happy."

What do you mean with that last part?

Ryuko stared at Mako, then looked down.

"Okay, really? Me? A mom? Come on, Mako, can you really see me raising a kid?" Mako looked at Ryuko as if concentrating intensely, imagining various scenes of her taking care of Harry. Then she smiled.

"Yep! So you have to adopt him!"

Ryuko sighed. "It's not that simple Mako! I'm not ready to take care of a kid." Ryuko tried to explain to her friend, but Mako shook her head and grabbed Ryuko's hands with both of hers.

"Believe me Ryuko! You're more than ready to have kids." Mako told her.

Ryuko looked into her friend's eyes. "What gives you that idea?" Mako smiled, and Ryuko saw no trace of humour or silliness in that smile.

"Ryuko, when I see the two of you together, I can see that there's a little...spark between you two. You wanna help him, and he wants to be loved. The way he reacts to everything, I can tell his life has been pretty bad. He looked so surprised when you hugged him, I think you're the first person who's ever been nice to him. What better mother for someone who's never been loved than the first person who's ever been nice to him? Don't take that away from him, Ryuko. Give it a chance. I just know you'll be a great parent."

Ryuko just stayed silent. _'Is she right? Could I be a good parent?'_ Ryuko questioned herself as they sat there for another hour before Mako's father came out of the operating room, looking exhausted.

The second Ryuko noticed he was out, she basically warped in front of him. "Is he okay!?" Ryuko demanded to know, scaring Barazo sh*tless.

The large man yelped and fell on his seat.

"Ryuko, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" He exclaimed as he got up. "Phew...Anyway, the kid had some pretty bad injuries, as you remember, but they actually went away way faster than they should've. It's weird, like some otherworldly force is helping him heal... Anyway, you can go see him if you-" The moment those words left his mouth, Ryuko seemed to vanish. "...Want."

"Where did she go?" Barazo asked in confusion as she sharply looks around. Mako giggled and pointed towards the operating room door, which just closed. Barazo then smiles and chuckles. "She should adopt him." Barazo told his daughter.

Ryuko ran into the room where Harry was located.

Harry sat in the small hospital bed, patiently waiting for whatever was to happen next. He heard the door slam shut, and the loud noise caused him to yelp and cover himself underneath his bedsheets.

Ryuko stepped in the room, and looked around for Harry. She saw a quivering lump underneath one of the blankets.

She cringed as she realized that she made too much noise. "Harry? is that you?" Ryuko said softly as she walked over to the lump while making as little noise as possible. Harry stopped shaking as he recognized the voice.

_'I-Is that the pretty lady from earlier?' _ Harry thought to himself as he slowly peeked from under the covers to see Ryuko's worried face.

Harry blinked, and then smiled slightly.

"You came back." He said, relieved. Ryuko smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Of course I did." She replied. "What, you didn't think I'd just leave you, did I? Now...A promise is a promise. C'mere, little guy." And with that, the young woman fulfilled her promise when Harry had been taken in, and pulled him into an embrace.

Harry eagerly snuggled into her hug and placed his head on her chest, smiling the whole time. Ryuko was smiling as well at how he was reacting to her hug. _'GOD you're such a cute little guy, Harry...You'd think Ragyo would be the only one willing to hurt someone like you...'_ Ryuko thought, briefly remembering what her sister, Satsuki, told her about what horrible things their mother did to her.

Shaking herself of those thoughts, Ryuko looked at harry. "So how are you feeling Harry? Better I hope."

Harry smiled. "Uh-huh...The doctor made me better...He also gave me this..." He held up a wrapped lollipop. "But I don't know what to do with it..." Ryuko chuckled.

"You eat it, little guy." She gently took the candy from his little hand, and pulled off the wrapping. "Open your mouth." Harry hesitated, then did so. "There we go..." Ryuko gently placed the hard candy in the little boy's mouth.

Harry's eyes widened from the sweet taste of the lollipop. _'It's yummy!' _Harry thought to himself as he hummed in delight. Ryuko couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction.

"Tastes good doesn't it?" Ryuko said, causing him to nod.

"It's the best thing I've ever had in my life!" He said happily. Ryuko frowned.

"That little lollipop's the best thing you've ever had? Really?" She asked. Harry nodded. "...Huh...I'll have to fix that at some point..." She mused.

They stayed in this position for awhile. When Harry was done with his lollipop, he looked up at Ryuko. "Um, miss." Harry called out timidly. Ryuko looked down at him.

"What is it, Harry?" Ryuko asked. Harry looked slightly nervous.

"W-Would it be okay if I knew your name?" He asked her.

Ryuko blinked, then laughed.

"I completely forgot to introduce myself! My bad. So, my name's Ryuko. She ruffled the child's hair.

"Hi, Miss Ryuko."

"So...how'd you get in my living room, anyway?"

Harry's eyes widened at the mention of what happened. Harry started to panic. Ryuko looked at him in confusion as his eyes widen. "Hey Harry. Are you ok-" Ryuko started to say before Harry started to tear up.

"I did it again! I did my freak stuff and now he's going to kill me!" Harry said in full panic mode as he started to sob and continuously says "He's going to kill me!".

Ryuko's eyes widened at what he was currently saying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down little guy..." She whispered softly as she hugged him closer. "Take it easy. No one's gonna hurt ya. Not while I'm around. Now just calm down and tell me why your uncle's gonna kill you." Harry hesitated.

"I...I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because...I'm not supposed to..." Harry couldn't take it anymore. He broke down crying into her chest right at that moment.

She embraced him again and started to rub the back of his head to calm him down. "It's okay Harry. You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to." Ryuko told him as she continuously rubbed the back of his head. After about twenty minutes, he calmed down and fell asleep.

Ryuko let out a sight of relief, then looked down at the child sadly. "What happened, little buddy?" She asked softly as she moved a lock of messy dark hair out of the child's eyes. Harry's response was to subconsciously wrap his tiny arms around her and snuggle as close into her chest as he possibly could.

She frowned as she thought about what he said over and over again. _'He's going to kill me...'_Ryuko played over in her head, causing her to get angry. _'I don't know who this bastard is, but I'm not going to let him touch Harry! NEVER!'_ Ryuko thought as she finally decided to follow her friend's advice.

She looked down at Harry, and her gaze softened when she saw him sleeping comfortably in her arms. She rubbed the back of his head, and his lips twitched upward in a smile.

That moment of cuteness sealed it for her. He was going to be her son.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuko looked down at the sleeping child in his hospital bed, and smiled warmly. He was so cute, she couldn't help but give him a little kiss on his forehead.

_'Yeah, I'm definitely going to adopt him.'_ Ryuko thought to her self as she brushed some hair away from Harry's eyes. Her face contorted to one of deep thought as she wondered just how she was going to go about adopting him, not really knowing the adoption process.

_'Crap...How am I gonna do that?'_ She thought. _'Do I know anyone who can help me out here?'_ She thought for a few moments, then snapped her fingers. _'Of course! Satsuki can help me out!'_

She quickly slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out her flip cellphone, a gift from her sister. She opened it up and pulled up Satsuki's home phone number. She pressed the call button and pressed the phone to her ear, tapping her feet in impatience as it rung. _'Pick up, pick up, pick up!'_ Ryuko thought irritably as it rang, until someone answered.

"Hello, this is the Kiryuin residence, home of Lady Satsuki. May I request the name of the person calling?" Asked the elderly voice of Satsuki's faithful butler Soroi Mitsuzo on the other side of the line.

"Hey, Soroi, it's me, Ryuko."

"Ah, Miss Matoi. I presume you wish to speak with Lady Satsuki?"

"Yeah. It's really important."

"Very well. I will get her on the line shortly."

After a few moments, she could faintly hear Soroi addressing someone, most likely Satsuki, and the sound of someone picking up the phone is heard.

"Hello little sister, how may I help you this evening?" Satsuki asked politely.

"Satsuki, hey..." Ryuko greeted. "So, uh...Know anything about adoption?" A brief pause.

"...Why on Earth would you wish to know such a thing?" Satsuki asked.

"Well...See, it's like this...There's this kid, Harry...And...I wanna adopt him..." There was another brief pause, and Ryuko could imagine the surprised look that was mostly likely on her older sister's face at the moment.

"I'm sorry, but could you please repeat that for me?." Satsuki asked her.

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "I said I wanna adopt a kid. Geez, is it really THAT unbelievable that I'd want to be a mom?"

"No, that's not it at all. I'm perfectly sure that you'll be a great mother, especially compared to her." Satsuki told her, making a reference to their own mother who was a psychopath that had tried to kill infant Ryuko, abused Satsuki for years, and essentially made their lives hell. "But...I must admit that it is rather surprising that you're suddenly calling to tell me that you want to ADOPT a child. Is there any particular reason you wish to do so?" Ryuko took a deep breath, and relayed the events of the night to her sister.

She didn't need to see it, but her sister was looking grim when she described Harry's injuries.

"...And then I called you." Ryuko finished within twenty minutes. She was met with silence for a few seconds until Satsuki spoke again.

"...I'm going to help you anyway I can." Satsuki told her. "One way or another, you will be his mother."

Ryuko grinned in victory and fist pumped. "Yes! Awesome!" She cheered. "Can't wait! So how are we gonna do this thing, anyway?"

Before Satsuki could answer, Ryuko heard Harry groaning as he started to wake up, stirred awake when she cheered.

"Whoops...I woke him up..." She said into the phone.

"I will let you talk with him. I will come to your house tomorrow, and we will discuss this further then." Satsuki told Ryuko.

"Sounds good, sis. Later." Ryuko hung up the phone, then turned to the little boy in the bed. Ryuko smiled at Harry as he looked over to her, smiling back slightly. "Sorry about waking you. Did you enjoy you nap?" She asked him as she walked over to him and sat next to him. Harry nodded in affirmation and rested his head against the woman's side, enjoying the comfort of her presence.

"Th-thank you for being so nice to me." Harry told her as he closed his eyes and soaked in her warmth.

"Hey, no problem." Ryuko replied. "I only did what any decent person would do."

"But...C-Can I ask you a question...?" Harry asked softly.

"Okay, hit me, what's the question?"

"Wh-Why don't you hate me?"

Ryuko looked him straight at his eyes as she replied. "Because you're a good kid Harry. And you deserve some happiness in your life."

Harry looked up at her as she took him into her arms and placed him in her lap. He buried his face into her chest, squeezing her shirt tightly. She felt her shirt become slightly damp... She held him as let out joyful tears, happy to finally have someone who actually liked him.

The tears only lasted a few seconds. He didn't cry or anything as he looked up at her adoringly, tears in his big green eyes. She gently wiped his face clean of tears. "Th-thank you...for not hating me." Harry told her as she finished removing the tears from his face.

Ryuko smiled lovingly and held him close. "I don't see how anyone could hate you, little guy." She said gently. "You're too adorable to hate." Harry blushed from her compliment.

"I'm...I'm adorable?" He asked shyly.

"Totally, little guy." Ryuko said as she ruffled his hair.

"But...what could possibly be adorable about an ugly freak like me?"

She looks at him sadly. "Well...there's your REALLY messy hair." Ryuko said as she ruffled his hair. "Your... adorable face." Ryuko stroked his face."Your big, green eyes, and you cute widdle nose." Ryuko said as she gently poked his nose, earning a giggle from Harry. Ryuko smirked. She normally would have never spoken in baby talk, but that may change now that she was due to become a mother soon enough.

They sat there for a few minutes in each other's arms until Ryuko decided to tell Harry the news. "Hey Harry, I have a question for you." Ryuko asked him, barely able to hide her knowing smile.

Harry looked at her curiously. "Wh-What is it, Miss Ryuko?" He asked softly. She smirked.

"Weeell..." She said slyly. "I've been doing a little thinking, and I decided something really important...I wanna adopt you." Harry looked shocked as she continued. "So how would you feel about that?" Ryuko asked him.

Harry just stared at her, not knowing what to say. _'S-She wants me?!'_

Ryuko's smirk turned into a frown, and she blinked at the lack of response. _'Crap! Does he not want me to adopt him?'_ "Uh...Kid?"

He looked up at her slowly. "D-do you r-really want m-me?" Harry asked her. Ryuko smiled and rubbed his face.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Ryuko asked. Harry looked down. Ryuko frowned. "What is it?"

"I...I'm just a freak...No one should ever love me..." She looked at him sadly and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey now, you're not a freak. And besides, I love you." Ryuko told him.

Harry snapped his head up to look at her, looking stunned by what she just told him. "Wh-What? How? Wh-Why?" Ryuko chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, you're adorable, for one...And you're a good kid. Really, you kinda have some sort of aura that would probably make any woman fall in love with ya, little guy."

Harry didn't say anything to her, opting to think about all the major changes that happened in such a short time. He was away from the Dursley's and in a new place. He met a lady that was very nice to him and said lady was going to be his new mommy.

He really couldn't believe that this was happening. Was all this for real or was he in a very nice dream and was about to wake up to the hell that he knew so well?

He wanted to know for sure. Nervously, he looked up at Ryuko. "M-Miss Ryuko? Th-This is real, right? I'm...I'm not just dreaming, am I?"

Ryuko smiled playfully as she poked his nose. "Nope. This is all real and I'm here to stay." Ryuko told him.

Harry smiled softly, and hugged her once again. "Yes...I want you to adopt me..." He said, absolutely certain of what he wanted.

She smiled as she kissed his head. "Awesome. First thing tomorrow, my sister and I will get together to get the whole adoption process thing started." Ryuko told him.

Harry smiled, and rested his head on her chest. It was finally all over now. He wasn't going to suffer anymore.

**A/N: Need help...**

**So, yeah, I've decided to ask for help WITHOUT wasting an entire chapter this time. So, there's a guy on this site, Darkwarriorthecursedhero. He came to me with a request that I had interest in. Normally, when I get a request I like, I ask the requester to help me with it. However, this time, the one who made the request admitted he can't help me because he's no good at writing. But he did have some very good ideas, and the idea does appeal to me...**

**So, if there's anyone out there who's willing to lend me a hand with a mother fic for Velvet Scarlatine, please send me a PM. And for those of you who want to criticize me for having too many...I'm sorry, but that's just the way I like to do it. So, yeah, I'll appreciate any help anyone of you may want to offer me.**


End file.
